Sensor networks can be utilized for a variety of tasks including, e.g., monitoring critical infrastructures such as bridges and/or monitoring vital signs in biomedical applications. In many cases, implementation of sensor networks is limited by the power available to drive the sensor networks.
Accordingly, methods and mechanisms for accurately and efficiently providing a sensor network may be desired.